Hubris Comics (Fallout 4)
|terminal =Hubris Comics terminal entries |cell name =HubrisComicsExt HubrisComics01 (interior) |refid = (interior) }} Hubris Comics is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287, located just west of Swan's Pond.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 453: "This is the local store and office of Hubris Comics, publishers of classic graphic novels. In addition to the downstairs shop, the building also includes offices for the production staff a small television studio on the fourth floor." Layout The building is small, but has four floors. The entire building is infested by feral ghouls, with a glowing one on the top floor. A console is available on the top floor that allows the player character to control stage lights for the Silver Shroud set and also play the Silver Shroud theme over the system speakers. Notable loot Exterior Scavenger's lead - Note found just outside, on the corpse of a scavenger. First floor * Grognak's axe - In a locked display case (advanced), behind the front desk. Can also be opened by hacking the nearby terminal. * Unstoppables issue #5 - On the shop counter next to the register, opposite Grognak's axe in the display case. * Hubris Comics storeroom key - Inside the right hand side cash register on the counter. It opens the ground floor storeroom, the wall safe behind the counter and a room on the third floor. * Scavenger's note (non-quest version) - On a dead scavenger inside the restroom. * A variety of graphic t-shirts and the Manager's note in a wooden crate in the storage room. Second floor * Silver Shroud photo - Inside an office to the right of the top of the stairs, which lead up to the second floor. Located in a broken display case, next to a bat and baseball. * Hubris Comics office key - In a corner room, in the desk with the manager's terminal. Another copy can be found underneath a desk by the manager's door. * Scavenger's list - On a corpse located through a hole in the wall, directly to the right after coming up the first flight of stairs, and through the doorway. (Under the one of the two sets of stairs which lead to the third floor.) Third floor * Silver Shroud script - Third floor, in the office behind a locked door (Expert), which can be opened with the Hubris Comics office key. Located on the desk to the right, next to a terminal. * Grape Mentats - One can be found on the desk with the writer's terminal. Fourth floor * Grognak costume - On a locker shelf in the southwest corner. * Silver Shroud costume - On a mannequin. * Silver Shroud hat - On the same mannequin as the costume. * Silver submachine gun prop - Behind the backdrop. * Astoundingly Awesome Tales #4 - In the bathroom on an end table. * Grape Mentats - Two can be found in the bathroom, in a Novice locked suitcase behind the door. * Director's notes - On a table. Related quests * The Silver Shroud * Cleansing the Commonwealth * Ghoul Problem * Quartermastery * Method to the Madness Notes Companions may comment when brought to this location, mainly the top floor. Appearances This Hubris Comics appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Hubris Comics is in the same location in Boston as the famous Newbury Comics original, flagship location, at 332 Newbury St. This can be confirmed, as an intact street sign for Newbury Street can be seen very close to the entrance. Also, the store entrance is below street level, just as the entrance to Newbury Comics is. Gallery FO4_Hubris_Comics_Silver_Shroud_costume.png|The Silver Shroud costume at the top floor FO4_Hubris_Comics_Silver_submachine_gun_prop.png|Silver submachine gun prop FO4_Hubris_Comics_Silver_Shroud_photo.png|Silver Shroud photo FO4 Silver Shroud Script.png|Silver Shroud script FO4_Hubris_Comics_Grognak's_Axe.png|Grognak's axe FO4_Hubris_Comics_Grognak's_costume.png|Grognak costume FO4 Hubris Astoundingly.png|Astoundingly Awesome Tales FO4 Hubris Comics unstoppables.png|Unstoppables Scavengers lead loc.png|Scavenger's lead Fo4 Scavenger's note.jpg|Scavenger's note Fo4 Scavenger's list.jpg|Scavenger's list CC graphic t-shirts Manager's note Hubris Comics.jpg|Graphic t-shirts and Manager's note Fo4_Hubris_Comics_office_key.jpg|Hubris Comics office key FO4 Hubris Jangles the moon.jpg|Jangles on a lavatory break Fo4CC Director's notes.jpg| Director's notes Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Hubris Comics locations es:Cómics Hubris (Fallout 4) fr:Hubris Comics(Fallout 4) ru:Хьюбрис Комикс (Fallout 4) uk:Хьюбріс Комікс (Fallout 4) zh:虎不理漫畫(輻射4)